Creator
Creator is a faction that will be featured in LEGO® Nexus Adventures. They will be the faction in NA that focuses on building, but never doubt their skills on the battlefield. They are stronger then they look. They are led by Nick Testla, a descandant of Dr.Overbuild, and has loved building since he was 3 years old. Nick has taken the job as the leader of Creators and has obtained the creativity of the former leader. Nick Testla also was a famous scientist in the Overbuild labratory before he was asked to be the leader for the Creators. Nick also helped battle the Maelstrom with special sontraptions and weaons that he designed to prove his creativity. Faction Members *Rasio Circumference *A-12 *N-182 *Bianca Brickforge *John Mason (Recruit) Kits Builder Rank 1 *Improved Helm **Drops a Quick Build Wall, that will protect you from 5 for 20 seconds **+1 Imagination *Creatoria T-Shirt *Creatoria Pants *Creator First Sword **Attack 1 + 1 + 1 Rank 2 *Item *Item *Item *Item *Item *Item Rank 3 *Builder's Helm **Drops a quick build wall that will protect you from 12 for 100 seconds. **+2 Armor **+4 Imagination *Builder's Armor **+2 Armor **+4 Imagination *Builder's Leggings **+2 Armor **+1 Imagination *Builder's Shoulderpads **Makes bricks fly around you, doing 4 damage to enemies around you. (Uses 9 Imagination) **+5 Armor **+3 Imagination *Builder's Weapon **Unknown, this still needs to be made. *Flyer Builder Mount Valiant *Ultra Building Rod **Damage Combo: +3+4+4 **Offhand Skill: Summon an Eliminator (Bot) that helps you in battle!Damage: 5 every attack. (uses 10 imagination) **Charge-up: Restores teammates armor by 5, charge longer for 7. **+3 Armor **+3 Imagination Genius Rank 1 *Item *Item *Item *Item Rank 2 *Item *Item *Item *Item *Item *Item Rank 3 *Gigabrain: +1 Health +4 Imagination. Restores 1 imagination every 2 seconds, special causes a powerful neuroelectric pulse, damaging all enemies within range. NOTE: To raise the brain piece high enough to not cover the eyes, a stud is required to be put between the brain piece and the minifig head. *Additional Oxygen Generator (AOG): +1 Health, +3 Armor, +2 Imagination. Special restores 10 imagination *Neuroshockers: +2 Armor, +4 Imagination. 5+3+2, 2.5 sec recharge, ranged, charge up creates a distortion in the spacetime continuum, restoring 5 imagination and pushing enemies back *Neuroshockers Offhand: Creates a energy wave that damages all enemies in front of the player, doing 5 damage *Brain Support Torso: +2 Armor, +2 Imagination *Brain Support Pants: +2 Armor, +2 Imagination *Bonuses: **4 pieces: +2 Imagination **5 Pieces: +1 Armor, +2 Imagination **6 Pieces: +1 Armor, +2 Imagination *Total Stats: +2 Health, +11 Armor, +20 Imagination * Valiant: Mind Tendrils: +3 Armor, +6 Imagination. 3+4+4, charge up does 5 damage. Offhand telekineticly freezes enemies in front of the player away, for 5 seconds. Kit 3 Rank 1 *Item *Item *Item *Item Rank 2 *Item *Item *Item *Item *Item *Item Rank 3 *Item *Item *Item *Item *Item *Item *Mount Trivia *Creator is based from the Assembly from LEGO Universe. *The Leader is the son of Doctor Overbuild. *Its Leader will be very similar to Doctor Overbuild, but with different detail and an extra arm. Category:Factions Category:Creator Category:LNA Category:LEGO Universe Based Category:Gear